


This love is alive back from the dead

by Murtagh



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: M/M, Mystery, Post Ceremonial Duel, Post-Canon, Prideshipping, Scandalshipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murtagh/pseuds/Murtagh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One year after the Ceremonial Duel everything appears to be back to normal. As the anniversary of said duel draws closer, remembering Atem forces Seto to solve the mystery of his own past. The pharaoh's soul seems to be haunting him - but is that really all there is to it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story after a long, long break from writing fiction.  
> I hope you enjoy it and I'm thankful for every review, good or bad!
> 
> Thoughts are printed in Italics.

It was a day like every other. Mokuba was at school and Seto was sitting at his desk, going over the plans for the opening of the newest KaibaLand. Everything felt surprisingly normal, and yet…the date for the opening next week let him frown. Why did it seem so familiar? 24 March was neither Mokuba’s nor his birthday and there were no other dates worth remembering.

Suddenly, a strange feeling of hurt and sadness overcame him and a picture of a desert landscape flashed in front of Seto’s eyes. A shrine, a stone tablet,… slowly he remembered what he had successfully pushed to the back of his mind over the past year. The Ceremonial Battle had taken place on this exact same date last year. Seto let out a short dry laugh. _Ha, such irony! A theme park for the amusement of children was opening on the exact same day that the game it was based upon had taken a life._ He felt a wave of feelings and memories rushing over him, coming back to the surface from where he’d buried them.

The Other Yugi, his rival, Atem – he was gone. Seto had decided it would be best to shove every reminder of him to the back of his mind in the moment he had realised he was actually dead and would no longer appear during their duels. It had been a rational decision. Why should he think of someone he would never meet again? Thinking of Atem would only distract him unnecessarily.

And yet. It seemed as if the sheer mention of his name had brought his presence back to Seto’s life. He could almost feel Atem’s spirit, as if he was in the room with him. A heartbeat that was not his own but ultimately seemed to be connected to him – _and this is why I buried the memory of the only other person that ever meant anything to me._ Hallucinating about Atem being connected to him in his afterlife was definitely not on today’s to-do list. Seto glanced at his watch and resumed the work on the KaibaLand plans. Mokuba would want to be updated and probably argue for some balloons or actors dressed up as duel monsters. Making sure everything went according to plan next week and making his little brother happy – those were on his to-do list. Nothing else.

\---

Seto jumped in his bed. He breathed in heavily and shot an automatic glance at his clock. 4am, still an hour before his alarm would ring. He sighed and let himself fall back into the pillow. What had startled him so?

An ancient and yet young face rose in front of his inner eye. Atem. He'd dreamed of his rival for the first time in a year. Seto couldn't remember what had happened in the dream. He only knew that it didn't quite feel like a dream. More like a memory, or even the present. Atem once again seemed to be with him in the room, in his mind. Although the pharaoh had returned to his kingdom in the afterlife, Seto felt a strange connection between them. Almost as though their souls were connected. But that was just like the nonsense talk about him being the reincarnation of an ancient priest.

Dwelling in the past didn't help anyone; he needed to focus on the present and the future. There was no place for stupid hallucinations of a long forgotten past taking up his time. Seto got up - _I might as well_ \- and walked downstairs to the kitchen to get a coffee and study the notes he'd made yesterday. Mokuba had indeed insisted on actors playing duel monsters and now it was his task to find said actors and plan their appearance. Anything to make Mokuba happy. Anything to keep these unsettling thoughts away.

\---

Zorc would be defeated. Atem knew what spell he would have to cast to seal both Zorc and himself away, losing his body and his memories in order to protect his kingdom and his people.

He was running out of time but there was one more person he needed to speak to before he would leave. Atem found Seto in the priest's quarters, going over defence plans for the city. He had been working restlessly throughout the assault, not caring about his own needs or lack of sleep. “Seto,” Atem said in a low voice when he entered the room. The priest lifted his head up from the maps he'd been studying.

“My pharaoh, I haven't been able to find a solution yet, I'm sorry.”

“Don't worry, I have found one.” Seto shot him a surprised gaze and Atem quickly lay out the details of the spell.

“But,” Seto hesitated, “you can't leave your people and country, my pharaoh.” Atem heard the silent 'and me' Seto hadn't dared to add. The two of them not only shared a deep bond of friendship and comradeship that went back to their childhood days. Deep trust and love had blossomed between them when they had grown older. Although Seto never grew tired of reminding him that their relationship wasn't proper, Atem didn't care. There was no one he'd rather cuddle up next to after a tiresome day at court, no one who gave better counsel, no one he'd rather share a lifetime with. A lifetime that was now bound to end because his realm and people were in danger.

“I'm sorry.” He meant it. “But there is no other way.” Seto got up from his desk and walked towards him. Atem sighed heavily. He didn't want to do this. He'd wanted to forget everything, hold Seto and run away with his love. “The people and the country will be in good hands, yours,” Atem said. Seto froze.

“While I am grateful for this great honour, my pharaoh, I'm not sure I'm worthy of taking your place.”

“Please, Seto, drop the formal speech. You know you are the only one who could take my place. You know how to rule – and all my decisions in the last years have been made with your advice. I will miss you. I cannot imagine life without you and yet I have to. Sacrificing one's own happiness seems to be the duty of a pharaoh.”

Taking the invitation to switch to a behaviour that was reserved for being in private, Seto closed the gap between them and buried the smaller man in a tight hug. “I cannot lose you, I don't know how to continue without you.” His voice was thick with sadness and the looming feeling of loss.

“You will never lose me.” Atem placed his hands on both sides of Seto's face so he could pull him down into a kiss. His deep longing and undying love seemed to flow into the kiss, deepening their encounter and making their mouths one. Atem broke from their kiss to voice his silent vow. “I will always love you and our souls will always be together, I promise.”

Seto's throat was dry from the contradictory emotions forming in his mind and heart. His mind knew Atem had to go, but his heart didn't want him to. He drew Atem into another long kiss to silence his fears. Their lips locked and with every breath they drew, the contact deepened even further. The desperation of knowing this would be the last time made them want to fully lose themselves inside the other's body and soul. “I promise,” Atem said as he finally had to break away for air. “I will stay with you, here.” He laid his hand on Seto's heart. “Please look after the country and the people in my place.”

“I will,” Seto replied with a deep sadness, now mixed with the usual fierce determination in his eyes. He took Atem's hand in his and laid both their hands onto the pharaoh's heart. “And I promise I will love you and remember you, forever.”

“Thank you.” They shared one last kiss that was meant to last for eternity, filled with the love and passion they'd shared throughout the years - and the promise of staying with each other forever.

Atem left and met his fate, the promise he'd made to his lover always on his mind.


	2. II.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to two lovely tumblr ladies for their lovely words and encouragement!   
> Especially to my first ever beta-reader /o/ Hope you enjoy!

“Seto, are you alright?” Mokuba’s worried voice let Seto jump from his desk. His desk? Had he just found his head lying on the surface of his desk? His lack of sleep was really getting out of hand. Seto quickly straightened his shirt and his face, returning to his usual controlled expression.

“I’m perfectly alright, Mokuba. What do you want?” His little brother frowned at him, not willing to accept that Seto had not only nodded off on his desk, but was now refusing to admit it. At least the latter meant he was returning to be true to his character.

“I got off early from school and wanted to ask if we might have some lunch together – while going over the plans for next week’s great opening, of course,” he added so Seto couldn’t just fight him off with his usual excuse of having to work. His strategy seemed to work.

“Alright,” Seto said and stood up from his desk, quickly checking his watch, “but I only have 45 minutes.” He had been out for an hour – how could this have happened? Despite his unwillingness to postpone any work, he realised that getting straight back to it wouldn’t help him to clear his head. And Mokuba was right about them having to talk about the upcoming opening, so he might as well get something to eat. His empty stomach confirmed the decision with a growl.

“See, I bet you haven’t eaten anything all day!” Mokuba had an almost smug grin on his face. He couldn’t convince his big brother of eating with him during the week very often. They usually shared lunch and dinner on Sundays because it was the day Seto had reserved to spend with his brother, but other than that, he barely saw him eat.

“Don’t worry about my health, let’s go.” Seto shooed Mokuba out of his office and into the lift, quickly jumping into his car, ready to speed off as soon as the younger boy was seated.

“Where are we going?,” Mokuba asked with an expectant smile. “Can we have burgers, pleeease?”

“Anything that doesn’t take too long to be served,” Seto allowed, despising the thought of cheap fast food but allowing it under the circumstance of his tight schedule. A couple of minutes later they each had a burger and chips in front of them. Mokuba was already halfway through his burger and chips, while Seto was picking at his food. He didn’t feel hungry. His body might actually need the food, so he chewed on a chip lazily. He didn’t feel like his mind was with him. Why had he nodded off? What had he been working on? Thinking off? He could barely remember the shadow of a dream in the back of his mind. Had it been a dream at all? It seemed more like a memory from a long time ago.

_He was standing in a room that looked suspiciously like something out of a historical film. Atem was in front of him, looking up into his face with a deep sadness and love in his eyes. 'I will always love you and our souls will always be together, I promise,' he said. Seto drew the smaller man closer to him and closed their lips with a deep kiss._

“Seto?...Hello?” Mokuba was waving his hand in front of his face. Fuck. His mind had been drifting off again.

“What is it?,” he snapped back, trying to keep the image he’d just seen to analyse it when he had time. It had felt like a memory. He had been standing opposite Atem, had kissed him. But he knew this had never happened. They had never been to Egypt together, nor dressed up in ancient priest-garb. What were these strange feelings and images he was getting? And why on earth did he kiss Atem? Why did Atem tell him that he loved him? Within the memory both these things had felt like the most natural things on the planet. The two of them together, being in love, sharing a kiss. But it had never happened. Not in his world. This was all too weird and he couldn’t make any sense of it. His brother’s voice brought him back to reality again.

“I don’t think you’re well, Seto, you seem to stare into the distance behind me.” Mokuba frowned at him with a clear expression of worry in his eyes. “Maybe you should get some sleep, Nii-sama.”

“I’m absolutely fine, don’t you worry. – Waitress, a coffee and the bill!,” he almost shouted at the woman walking past them. Mokuba was still staring at him. “What is it now? Don’t worry yourself over me. We have more important matters to discuss. We have ten actors under a temporary contract for the opening and all your favourite monsters will be represented. Although there is really no point in having any unhuman monster being played by an actor. The holograms are far better than any person could be. There will be a show in the great frontcourt next to the Blue Eyes Ultimate Ride at 12.15, giving everyone – or rather, enough people – the chance to come in and take their places. Another show will take place at 3pm for everyone that couldn’t make it. Do you have any further suggestions?,” he added when Mokuba just kept staring.

“Erm, no. That sounds perfect. – Are you gonna eat that burger?”

“No, take it, and be quick about it.” Seto was already sipping at his coffee and ready to go. Five chips, a coffee, and making his brother happy could be considered a successful lunch break.

\---

Seto let himself fall into the chair behind his desk with a loud slump. He’d just attended the most redundant meeting. KaibaCorp was about to seal a deal with a great American gaming company and their representative had lain out the details of their sales. Of course, Seto had known all the figures beforehand; else he wouldn’t have considered the partnership in the first place. He was tired. His head hurt from listening to the harsh American accent - and actually focusing on the talk.

The thought of Atem had returned to him, or rather, had never left. He contemplated going home early today and getting some sleep to fight off his latest daydreams, but somehow he knew that this would only postpone the problem on hand. The pharaoh’s spirit seemed to have decided to stay in Seto’s mind for a while longer, almost as if he was challenging him to react. But how could he react to the sensation of another’s consciousness in his own? He closed his eyes.

_‘Atem,’ he said in a low and content voice, his breath still hitched from their passionate encounter. ‘Mh?’ The pharaoh had cuddled up against Seto’s chest, using the muscles there as a comfortable pillow. He was now looking up to him. The sight made Seto speechless. ‘You really are a god.’ He felt a happy laugh tickle the hair on his chest. ‘What makes you think so?,’ he enquired. ‘If you could see yourself lying there like you do, you would surely agree.’ ‘But then I could say the same of you, Seto.’ Atem drew his priest even closer and inhaled his scent as he buried his head in the other’s chest._

_‘You know,’ Atem started, enjoying the feeling of Seto playing with the colourful strands of hair in front of him, ‘if I really was a god, I could change the tidings of the world so we could always stay like this.’ ‘I wouldn’t mind that.’ ‘Me, neither. But as it is,’ he propped himself up on his arms, ‘I will do my best as a pharaoh to make us stay like this.’ Atem supported his claim by pressing a kiss on Seto’s lips. ‘I can live with that,’ he murmured before wrapping his arms around the pharaoh and drawing him up into a proper kiss._

Seto opened his eyes with a deep sigh. He could feel the touch of soft lips on his own and caught himself trailing his lips with a finger to follow the touch. What the…? It was high time to return to logic and rationality. There were good and bad news. The good news was that he had now established he could summon the visions when he closed his eyes and thought about Atem. The bad news was he still had no idea where or when they came from and what they were supposed to mean. When he listened to his feeling and his heart, he almost could have sworn the ancient scenes he kept getting had really happened. His mind and reason, on the other hand, told him that he had never been with Atem in this way. He had never even thought of him in this way. Yes, he had deep respect for the skilled duelist and even admired him for his character and ready wit. Seto had cared for the reborn pharaoh, had looked forward to their duels – and yes, he had not been unmoved by his death last year. Atem had indeed managed to secure himself a place in Seto’s mind, a place where only Mokuba and his work usually resided.

As silly as it was, a nearing anniversary did appear a logical event to remember a deceased person; Seto could admit that as well. However, nothing accounted for the new images and feelings he was seeing. They weren’t his, yet they seemed to be addressed to him. With a deep sigh, Seto got up from his chair and made his way to the lift. There was only one living person who might know what this meant.

In the sudden need for answers – or even the hope of finding consolation, he got into his car and drove off to the little Game Shop he hadn’t been to in over a year.


	3. III.

When an expensive sports car pulled up in front of the shop, Yugi immediately knew something important must have happened. Kaiba had never asked for a duel again after Yugi had defeated Atem a year ago and he had often wondered why. He would have liked to duel Kaiba to see how much of their former duels had depended on his other self’s talent. Mokuba had kept in touch for a while and they still chatted a little whenever they met at school. But Kaiba was different. He seemed to have shut himself off – _not that he’d ever been the super-chatty guy_ – and focused solely on creating the new KaibaLand parks he had promised Mokuba.

Yugi was glad that he had found a way to look into the future, but his absence from his life had still felt wrong. Maybe he was just associating Kaiba’s absence too much with that of Atem. He dearly missed his friend and soul mate, often wondering what it might be like for him in the afterlife. Had he found peace within himself? Had he met his friends from his own time? What was it like to be dead after such a long time of being forced to stay alive? Defeating his friend hadn’t been an easy task, but he knew it had been the right thing.

Their time together had made both of them grow, making Yugi more self-confident and Atem a little more human. Yugi’s friends and him often talked about the pharaoh and how he had affected all their lives. They all missed him, but Yugi most of all.

The door opened with a soft ring and Kaiba entered the Game Shop. “Hello, Kaiba,” Yugi greeted with a doubting undertone in his voice. “How can I help you? Do you care for some new games?”

“Drop the mocking undertone, Yugi. We both know I wouldn’t be here for something as trivial as buying games.” He did indeed have a very serious impression on his face and almost looked haunted. The taller man had now approached the counter and was standing in front of Yugi. The expression in his eyes scared Yugi a little. Kaiba didn’t sport his usual blank expression, but his eyes were filled with worry and a silent plea for help. Being so out of character surely had a troubling reason.

“Are you alright, Kaiba?” he asked hesitantly, knowing how hard it must be for Kaiba to admit such a thing. It must have cost him quite an effort to come here in the first place!

“As a matter of fact, I’m not quite sure how I am. I have been getting the strangest visions and dreams from your friend Atem in the past days,” Kaiba replied, rubbing his temple with one hand as if to make contact to the inside of his mind. Yugi’s eyes had grown wide in shock and surprise, anticipating the rest of the tale before giving his full reaction.

“I have never believed in any of your ancient Egyptian tales, even though it was clear it couldn’t have been you who beat me all those times. Seeing Atem walk through an opening stone in the wall was quite the show, but I still can’t quite believe your whole story. However,” he hesitated as if he was unsure how to phrase the next bit, “I have been seeing him and some ancient form of myself in my dreams lately. It is very disturbing and distracting me from my work.”

He looked up at Yugi who could almost hear the silent command ‘Do something about it.’ There was nothing he could do though. Yugi’s thoughts were running wildly around his mind, unsure where they belonged.

He had always thought he was the only one with a mental link to Atem because of their shared time in his body and mind. Over the past year, he had often retreated into his mind to seek out the memory of their time together and ask his friend for advice and words of encouragement, especially when finally managing to ask Anzu out. But over all this time, it had always been his own memory bringing back Atem from the past. It never seemed to be something new or totally unexpected. If Kaiba was receiving some images and memories from Atem’s spirit…Yugi felt a stab of jealousy bolting through his body. Of course, he had believed in Atem’s story and also accepted the connection between Priest Seto and Seto Kaiba, but he had never imagined anything would come out of it. Kaiba was just too ignorant for his own good.

“Alright, forget it. This was a mistake. It’s probably only a stupid hallucination due to lack of sleep.” Kaiba was already at the door when Yugi realised he must have been staring into the room without reply for quite some time. “Kaiba, wait!” The other man turned around and looked at him doubtfully.

“I don’t know why you’re feeling a connection with him right now, but if there is one thing I am sure of, it’s that nothing happens without a reason when Atem is concerned.”

Kaiba only gave him a brief nod and closed the door behind him. Yugi swallowed hard, feeling on the verge of tears. Why of all people would Kaiba have a connection with Atem’s spirit? Yugi was his aibou, his soul mate. If there was something the pharaoh wanted to communicate from his afterlife, why didn’t he choose him? Kaiba didn’t believe in any of it anyway. The logical part of Yugi’s mind told him there was a connection between Priest Seto and the pharaoh that somehow extended to their reincarnations. But wouldn’t that mean Seto and himself would be involved, not just Seto? He couldn’t make sense of it and above all, it hurt him to be left without a sign from his friend.

\--

This had been a mistake. Seto was back in his car, leaning against the seat and contemplating what had just happened. He had let his guard down, he had asked for help – his rival of all people! – and it hadn’t even appeared unnatural to him. In the rush of agitation and excitement coming from his visions, he had simply followed his course of action once he had decided what to do. It was only in the long silence when Yugi hadn’t replied that he’d realised how untrue to himself he had been behaving.

Yugi seemed to have been taken aback – by his sudden appearance? By his unexpected honesty? – and he obviously didn’t have a clue what was going on, either. Seto had been able to see pain and sadness in the other man’s eyes when he’d told him about his dreams. Yugi plainly hadn’t had any visions of his own and was now upset because Kaiba had told him of his own. With a sigh, Kaiba realised they had both gone out of their comfort zones. Kaiba had asked for help and Yugi had shown his pain and disappointment.

_Maybe that is exactly what those visions were meant for – bringing Yugi and me together and making us be on friendly terms with each other!_ A bitter laugh escaped Seto’s mouth as he remembered what Yugi had said. Nothing happened without a reason where Atem was concerned. _Alright then. I have never backed down from a challenge._

Yugi looked very surprised when Seto walked through the door once more around 15 minutes later. His purple eyes were red around the edges, so he must have been crying “I am sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you. Coming here cost me at least as much as it cost you to accept me telling you this story. But I suppose you are right with your destiny-talk, so maybe we were supposed to meet today to fulfill some task?” Seto offered, not really believing what he said once it was out of his mind.

Yugi let out a small laugh. “I don’t think you should over-interpret anything just yet. How about you come upstairs and tell me everything you’ve heard and seen? Maybe we can make some sense of it together.”

He walked to the door and flipped the sign to “closed”, then opened the door at the back of the shop, motioning Seto to follow his lead. Seto accepted the invitation, not quite sure what he was doing. Following his instinct? Rather: following his dreams and visions that were apparently there for a reason?

He almost laughed at himself for his stupidity. It did sound ridiculous. Yet something told him that he wouldn’t be able to get rid of his dreams on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!  
> I'm always grateful for opinions and feedback :)


	4. IV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh, this is getting interesting. Hope you like it!  
> Thank you [vargs](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vargs) for correcting my mistakes!

“We – well, Atem and his priest – were standing in some ancient Egyptian room which I assume to be in the palace. Atem told me/him about the spell to defeat Zorc and asked the priest to lead the kingdom in his stead.”

They were sitting in the Moutu’s living room and Seto was uncomfortably shifting in his armchair, still unsure why he had agreed to a social meeting with Yugi. He felt the need to stay alert and ready to run should the need arise.

“That’s all?” Yugi was looking at him questioningly from the opposite couch. Seto nodded. He saw no need to tell Yugi anything about kissing his friend, or even lying in bed with him. It would only embarrass both of them and lead to nothing. How could kissing someone have anything to do with the greater plot? Remembering the feeling of Atem’s lips and his soft skin made him almost close his eyes to dive back into the memory though. He felt a blush creeping up on his cheek and tried to cover it up with his usual blank expression.

“That’s all,” he insisted, trying to brush both Yugi’s and his own doubts away.

“You just talked about the kingdom going down and the priest taking over the reign? Mhh…It might have something to do with his reign then. Maybe it isn’t at an end? Or maybe you are supposed to take over the kingdom that Atem left here in Japan? Maybe he’s telling you to start duelling again!” Yugi had grown quite ecstatic over his ideas but his laugh revealed that he didn’t really believe in what he was saying. They both knew this would be even more ridiculous – and too simple – than getting visions in the first place.

“I don’t think it has anything to do with what I’m doing. I’ve been getting enough life advice from Atem when he was still walking the earth with us.” Seto was getting impatient. This wasn’t leading to anything.

“It must be something that happened between the priest and Atem,” Yugi speculated. “You can just dive back into the visions, you said? Maybe you could try to focus on what they say when you’re ‘going back’. Oh, and do you think it might have something to do with the anniversary of the Ceremonial Duel?” Yugi’s voice trailed down with the last sentence, ending in a mere whisper. _He’s one of those that weep on the day of death anniversaries._

Seto didn’t know how to react to the apparent sadness Yugi was experiencing and tried to keep his face as blank as possible, not wanting to hurt the smaller man and drive him away.

“I did start getting the visions when I thought of the Duel, yes. I have an opening of KaibaLand on the 24th next week. But other than that, it just seems to be the thought of Atem that brings him back to my mind.”

“Do you think you could, like, review the talk you had right now?,” Yugi asked. Seto stirred uncomfortably in his seat. The thought of being practically unconscious didn’t appeal to him at all, much less in an environment that wasn’t his own.

“I suppose I could,” he admitted, “but don’t leave me in there for too long.”

“Okay, I’ll wake you, I guess. Should I leave you alone?” Yugi’s voice was unsure as he got up and headed towards the kitchen. Thinking about the situation was definitely not an option for Seto though. He felt like he would jump and run back to his office as soon as he’d realise what he was actually doing here. _Agreeing to go back to his visions of Atem so he could talk to Yugi about it afterwards – how much weirder could it get?_ He just settled on the most logical path available.

“Sure, just give me 20 minutes at most and I’ll try to remember every word that passed between them.”

 

_Atem. The pharaoh was graciously walking towards him, while he was leaning over the maps on his desk. He was telling him about the spell to lock himself and Zorc away, asking him to be his successor. Nothing of it seemed important. He just didn’t want him to leave this earth, to leave him. They were both so young and they still had so many adventures and stories ahead of them. And he loved Atem, deeply and truly. He couldn’t bear the thought of losing the man he loved._

_Seto declared his fears of being left alone. “I cannot lose you, I don't know how to continue without you.” His voice was thick with sadness and the looming feeling of loss._

_“You will never lose me.”_ _Soft fingers touched his cheeks, pulling his face down into a deep kiss that was filled with love and promise. “I will always love you and our souls will always be together, I promise.” They had often talked about their Bas, the personalities of their souls, being connected from the moment they were born. Even as children they had always felt drawn to each other. Atem’s vow meant a lot to Seto, as he promised to continue being with him in the afterlife. Such eternal love was one of the greatest gifts to give._

_His throat was dry and he couldn’t find a fitting way to reply, although they both knew this was a mutual promise. Seto drew Atem closer again and melted into their kiss, trying to tell him everything he couldn’t say. How much he loved him, how much he would miss him, how thankful and happy he was they had been granted this time together._

“Kaiba?” Yugi was standing over him, already having an impression of slight worry in his face.

“I’m fine, I’m back.” Kaiba shooed him off and straightened himself in his seat, facing a very expectant-looking Yugi. “But there was nothing more to get out of it.”

“But what did you see? What did Atem say?” The small man was clearly curious and hoping for some happy tale about his beloved friend. How could Seto tell him he’d just spent 20 minutes fantasising about deep romantic feelings and very hot kisses with said friend?

Seto sighed and tried to collect his thoughts in order to find something that he might tell Yugi. “Alright, so the priest was upset about Atem dying and leaving him the throne, unwilling to reign without his friend, and the pharaoh comforted him, telling him a part of his soul would always stay with him to help.” Seto was rather proud of himself for breaking the transpired dialogue down in this way.

Yugi looked a little shocked though. Did Seto blush after all?

“Is that what he said – leaving a part of his soul with Seto?”

“Yes, that’s what I’ve just told you. What’s the big deal about it? People say it all the time, the good old ‘You will always be remembered because you are alive in our hearts’. It’s used for almost every funeral.”

Yugi still looked rather pale and uneasy. “But it wasn’t in ancient Egypt, especially not if you’re a godlike pharaoh.”

“So what did it mean then?,” Seto asked, impatient to get his answer with Yugi clearly holding back some knowledge now.

“Are you ready for a lesson in ancient Egyptian mythology that might affect your life?”


	5. V.

Yugi was taken aback with shock when Kaiba had told him about the promise Atem had made to the priest. The sensation of being connected with Atem’s spirit in their shared soul room had seemed strange at first, but Yugi had grown to appreciate it. They had not only shared a body, but their thoughts and feelings had been an open book to the other, making the bond between them stronger with every passing day. As Atem had always seemed to understand the concepts of body-sharing and soul-intertwining better than Yugi did, he had asked the pharaoh about it one day. 

 

_Yugi had grown so accustomed to the pharaoh’s silent presence in his mind, that it was easy to get him out of his resting place with a simple nudge of his mind. ‘What is troubling you, Aibou?’ He wasn’t surprised anymore about Atem knowing exactly how he was feeling; yet he still wondered how much he knew exactly. ‘I could know everything if I wanted to, but that would mean invading your privacy. I only pick up what you’re showing on the surface.’ That particular thought must have been directed at him then._

_‘Thank you. Although you know that I don’t have anything to hide from you,’ Yugi answered through their mind link. ‘I was just wondering how it’s possible that you’re in my soul and my body. I mean, I know you locked yourself in the puzzle with a spell and I somehow broke it. But how do you put your soul somewhere else?’_

_Atem didn’t reply right away, but seemed to structure his answer first. ‘Since I don’t really remember much of my past, I cannot give you the same brilliant answer my teachers would have given me, but I know there are two different ways in which your soul can travel to another body. The first and most obvious one is ours – like you’ve said, my spirit has been trapped in the puzzle without my body and it is now sharing one with you. I could take over your body like Bakura did with Ryou, but I have chosen a more peaceful path.’ They both let out a soft chuckle at that. ‘And I’m glad I did choose this path after the first dark days, for I highly value our friendship.’_

_‘Me too, Aibou.’ Yugi almost felt a little giddy when he heard the tale, and he felt very lucky to be sharing a body and a strong friendship with Atem._

_‘The second way,’ the pharaoh continued, ‘is splitting a part from your soul so it can stay with something or someone else. Just like when I sealed my spirit in the puzzle, you need great power to do this. Only priests and pharaohs could perform such a task. Some people ask a priest to intertwine their souls in this way when they marry, so they are really connected with each other for eternity. It is quite a beautiful gesture, but it is also dangerous. Sometimes when one of the partners dies, their soul does not pass on into the afterlife, but goes to stay with the part of their soul that was split from them.’ Atem’s voice had turned quite sad and grave and Yugi couldn’t help but wonder if this had happened to someone he had known._

_‘But that means they won’t be able to continue to the afterlife just like – you?’, he hesitated at the last bit, not wanting to bring painful memories back to his friend._

_Atem sighed sadly. ‘It is possible to bring your lover’s soul within your own back to live, but only one person ever succeeded at doing it. A lot of people go mad over the task and endless attempts to bring back their loved ones, often taking their own life when they lose hope.’ Yugi could feel a great sadness and pain filling his soul room._

_‘Did this happen to someone you know?’, he asked hesitantly._

_‘I am not quite sure, but thinking about it does bring back memories of great pain.’_

_‘How do you accomplish bringing someone back from the dead?’ Yugi couldn’t help his curiosity, promising himself to drop the grave subject after this question._

_‘You have to find a ritual that matches the spirit of the deceased and the relationship you had with them, but I don’t know, aibou. And I hope I will never end up in such a sad situation, however noble and loving giving someone a part of your soul might be.’_

_Yugi felt Atem retreat after that and didn’t dare to poke any further. Even though Atem might not remember what had happened during his life, it seemed as though someone who was close to him had lost his life this way._

 

Remembering the talk with Atem, Yugi looked back up at Kaiba.

“Well, this isn’t easy for me to say, but I think Atem left Priest Seto a piece of his soul which has somehow made it’s way to you.”

Yugi would have considered the look on Kaiba’s face priceless, hadn’t it been such a serious topic.

 

\--

 

“This is ridiculous! Are you suggesting I have taken your place and am now carrying his soul around, waiting for him to take over?” Seto’s first shock had quickly turned into anger and disbelief. This was impossible! How could you even split your soul? How would a piece of soul travel through generations of people? And this was already assuming he believed the tale about him being the reincarnation or descendant from an ancient Egyptian priest.

He looked up into Yugi’s face, searching for a sign of joking or mockery, but couldn’t find any. Really? This was his great answer – telling him about Atem not being dead AGAIN? And this time he was supposed to be stuck with him instead of Yugi. At least he hadn’t been asleep much in the past days or he would have wondered if the pharaoh had taken over his body like he had Yugi’s in their first days together.

Unnerved by the outturn of this conversation – _I don’t know what I had been expecting, really, but this is just ridiculous. –_ he noticed Yugi was still staring at him with his wide eyes, giving his best innocent expression. Did he really believe him to buy this?

“You did come here and ask for my opinion, so I assumed you had some readiness to believe what I was going to say, yes.” He must have said that aloud then.

“And I have come to the conclusion that said visit was probably a waste of time because I do not feel anyone taking over my body and mind.” Seto got up from his chair and turned towards the door. This had indeed been as mistake and realising it so late – after actually coming back – made him angry with himself. All the work he could have done in this time. He couldn’t turn back the time, but he could leave now, head back to his desk and make the most of the remaining day. He might even have dinner with Mokuba to leave him more satisfied with this day.

“Kaiba,” Yugi tried again, “I know this sounds absurd to you, but Atem actually once told me about this.”

“He did – WHAT?” Seto jerked his head back to face Yugi, while thoughts were rushing through his mind. Had Atem told Yugi about their relationship? Not Atem’s and his, of course, Atem’s and the priest’s. Surely he couldn’t have, with all his memories being buried during that ritual…

“He told me about the soul-splitting, if you want to call it that. I once asked him how his spirit could be detached from his body and rest within mine. Atem didn’t remember everything, but he knew there was a way to put a piece of your soul into another person. It’s like a promise between lovers, being connected for eternity.” At least Yugi had the dignity to blush and turn his eyes towards the ground while saying this. Seto was now rather positive Yugi knew what had been going on between the pharaoh and his priest, even if Atem had never told him. He could feel a blush creeping up on his own cheeks when he thought about the touch of the pharaoh’s lips and hands.

“So,” Seto gritted his teeth, “you’re saying Atem and the priest were lovers and this is why I am stuck with him right now?”

Yugi slightly turned his head to look up at him, trying to cover his blush by only revealing one side of his face. Seto had managed to return to a very stern and serious expression on his face, almost threatening to Yugi in case he didn’t give the right answer. He didn’t want this to be true. It couldn’t be. How could it be? It was completely illogical. Whatever happened between those guys 3,000 years ago was clearly none of his concern. _Why do you seem to remember it then?_

“I do admit it sounds a bit far-fetched, but yes? It would also explain why you see the two of them.” Yugi seemed to have gathered himself up and looked less red around his nose than he had before. The little boy seemed to be rather convinced of his theory, even though he didn’t seem to be particularly happy with it. Well, why should he? Seto hadn’t been the least bit excited about getting these visions and dreams in the first place – and Yugi telling him he might be in it for the long run because a part of Atem’s soul was stuck in his body? Not his favourite news.

“In the very unlikely case of me believing what you just said, what are we going to do about it?”

“We?”

“You came up with the theory, he’s your ancient friend. Maybe you can just take this piece of soul back into your own mind?” Seto knew how ridiculous this sounded, but he really didn’t want to continue seeing Atem’s half-naked body in his mind. Yugi could have him back. They had been happy sharing a body, hadn’t they?

“I’m afraid it’s not that easy though. As I’ve said, this is different from the way in which Atem and I shared my body.” Seto knew from Yugi’s expression there were words he had left unspoken, maybe was afraid to speak even?

“Yes? There is something you aren’t telling me, Yugi. I need to know how to stop dreaming about Atem!” Well, that had sounded a bit – wrong.

Yugi took a deep breath and looked Seto in the eye: “I think the only way to get Atem’s soul out of yours is to bring him back to life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! :)


	6. VI.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for new and continous support for my story!  
> I have not abandoned it, life is just getting in the way of writing sometimes. Hope you enjoy!

Seto couldn’t help but stare at Yugi in utter shock. _What the actual fuck did he just say? Bringing Atem back to life after one year? That is the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard! It’s like the icing of ridiculousness on this big cake of idiocy and tales about ancient Egyptian pharaohs living in puzzles and then mysteriously jumping out, getting their own body, finally being able to die,…only to turn around and live in his body in order to get back to life?_ Listening to his own train of thought didn’t help, if anything, it made Seto only more confused. Being reminded of those stupid ideas Yugi and his friends kept having made him sick at himself for coming here. Why did he do it again?

Seto got up and gave Yugi a measuring look. “Yeah, sure. I bet he would love that, just a year after his great reconnection with the long-missed afterlife.”

The return of Seto’s disbelief seemed to carry Yugi’s annoyance at his stubbornness with it. “Did you listen to any word I’ve said? Atem might never actually have been able to continue into the afterlife. If I’m right, he has been stuck in your soul for almost a year now – and you have been unaware of it until you let yourself remember him!” He had gotten up as well; his face turned a slight shade of red from his agitation. Was he sad? Or angry with Seto? Not that Seto really cared, the outburst of Yugi’s emotions simply seemed a little unexpected. Or maybe he just didn’t understand the ways in which the other’s brain worked.

“Look, Yugi, I know this is probably a big disappointment for you, but it just doesn’t sound like a very practicable thing to do – bringing someone back from the dead. Someone who actually desperately wanted to be dead.” Seto sighed and there was something close to pity in his eyes when he looked down at Yugi before turning around. “It was nice to see you and thank you for your time.”

A business-like tone had never failed to get him out of an uncomfortable situation. Not turning around again on his way to the car further eased his effort because he couldn’t see the predicted disappointment in Yugi’s eyes.

\--

_What is that stupid rich Kaiba thinking! He can’t just walk in here, leave, come back, be all “let’s be friends”, tell me about Atem being stuck in his soul – and then leave again? After urging me on to find a solution to free him of Atem’s soul, how could he dismiss the project so easily?_ Yugi fell back down into his chair, unsure what to do. This had been a very strange afternoon indeed. Kaiba had appeared civil and almost friendly, only to snap back into his old arrogant behaviour when the offered solution seemed to involve further belief on his side. Dealing with an aloof and arrogant Kaiba was surely a more natural thing to do than to react to his friendly side, but Yugi couldn’t simply dismiss what he’d heard this afternoon as Kaiba acting weirdly.

_If I am right and Atem really is trapped inside Kaiba for some stupid reason, then I have to find a way to convince Kaiba so we can free the pharaoh’s soul._

\--

Seto jumped back into his car and headed home, getting caught in the comfort of the familiar speed and trying to ignore what he’d just heard. _Atem._ His face flashed in front of his eyes, still filled with the same painful look of love and longing. Seto wiped it away. _This was ridiculous. The whole thing was ridiculous. This is the reason I’ve chosen to forget about Atem and his friends as soon as the pharaoh had continued on into the afterlife. It had never made sense, all that Egypt nonsense. Atem and Yugi are both good duelists and it was fun to duel against both of them, but that’s it. When Atem died, my part in their life and duelling had ended. Ignoring every memory had been the right choice and I am returning to that attitude. It will not bring anyone anywhere if we follow some weird dream of resurrecting Atem._

Seto sighed. He had found the way to his house automatically and took a moment to breath in and focus on something else. Mokuba. He would be home and working on his homework, maybe Seto could help him to distract himself. Making dinner would be a good idea as well. It always took his mind off things to follow the simple steps of a recipe. Cutting vegetables and potatoes was somehow soothing and working on them with fierce precision was a good way to forget about Atem and his friends. Plus Mokuba would be happy to see him in the kitchen and have dinner together.

Seto went upstairs and followed his plan, first looking into Mokuba’s Maths homework which was almost finished and made him proud of his little brother. Mokuba was eager to help with dinner so they were now both standing in the kitchen, chopping vegetables and meat for the lasagne they were making.

“How was your day?” Mokuba asked and earned himself a frown.

“Why do you ask?” It might have come out a bit too unfriendly, but there he was.

Mokuba was looking up at him, a mixture of curiosity and sadness in his eyes. “I’m just worried about you, Nii-sama. You have been acting stranger and less happy than usual.”

Seto couldn’t help but let out a stiffled laugh. “When do I ever look happy, Mokuba?”

“You do sometimes, when we’re out on one of your days off. And you used to be quite happy back when you were still duelling.” Mokuba paused and a heavy silence settled between them. Seto was sorry he couldn’t be a ‘normal’ big brother for Mokuba – _whatever ‘normal’ means –_ and that his brother’s childhood had included so much pain and heavy moments already. He would have wanted him to grow up carefree and not worrying about him or anyone until he was old enough to stand on his own feet.

“Oh, Mokie,” Seto drew his little brother into a tight hug and hid his face in the wild black hair that was sticking out from his head everywhere. “I’m sorry.” _That we never had a ‘normal’ childhood, that we don’t spend more time together, that you have to worry about me._

“Don’t be, you’re a perfect big brother!” Mokuba hugged him tight and looked up at him from a little distance. A smile had crept back into his face. Maybe those little moments they spent together were all they needed for their happiness. “But I’m starving – let’s finish those vegetables off!” Mokuba made a very enthusiastic move towards said vegetables and attacked them with his knife like they were a real foe.

Seto let out a happy laugh at the childish cheerfulness his brother still posessed and ruffled his hair affectionately. “Let’s finish off the vegetables!” It sounded like a battle cry for happy times and let him forget the heavy thoughts he had earlier.


	7. VII.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Who wouldn't be with prideshipping being as canon as ever ;-)  
> Hope you enjoy this!

Yugi had spent the rest of the day and the night trying to find a solution that might not involve Kaiba or his direct support. But somehow, he always ended up at the point where Atem’s spirit was trapped in Kaiba’s soul – and that would require Kaiba’s presence. _But even if I manage to get Kaiba’s support somehow, how will we know what we have to do? Atem had said you would need a ritual that matched the deceased person’s character. Maybe I have to go back to Egypt, to the cave that broke when Atem went into the afterlife… Would some part of the stone tablet still be there?_ Remembering that day made Yugi break a little. It had been such an important moment but during the duel all they could think of was giving their best. Then he had won and Atem had won his freedom, and all had gone by so fast. There had been so many more things he would have wanted to tell his friend. All lost in the heat of the duel.

_A duel! I think I might know how to win Kaiba’s support for this mission._

_\--_

Yugi was standing in Kaiba’s office half an hour later.

“What is it, Moutu?” Kaiba had apparently gone back to being cold and unapproachable and not caring about anything or anyone at all. His behaviour only encouraged Yugi to proceed with his plan.

“Well, Kaiba,” he started and couldn’t help suppressing a little smirk, “you have not duelled anyone for a long time. Is it because you’re afraid you’re going to lose? Now that I’ve beaten Atem – who you thought would be the only one who could ever defeat you – are you scared you might lose against me?” Yugi crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow, very well aware he was not being himself, but rather assuming a role to provoke Kaiba out of his ignorance.

The other man had looked up from his computer screen and was now eyeing Yugi with a mixture of disbelief and curiosity, daring him to drop his act.

“So you came here just to imply that I’m afraid of duelling and losing against you?” He looked amused. “I simply don’t have the time to duel against anyone who isn’t worth the attention.” Kaiba turned to his computer again.

“I think you are afraid. Duel me, if you want to prove you aren’t.”

Yugi knew he had him when Kaiba looked up with real curiosity in his eyes. “Why would you want to duel me?”

“We wouldn’t duel for nothing. If I win, you come to Egypt with me to find a way to bring Atem back to life. If you win, I leave you alone and you can go back to being blissfully ignorant of the world.” Yugi almost patted himself on the shoulder for having successfully managed to carry out his plan – and get Kaiba’s attention for it.

Kaiba definitely looked interested and even got up from his chair to walk around the table. _He never backs down from a challenge, does he?_

“Alright,” he extended his hand to seal their duel like a business deal, “I will win and you will leave me alone with the ancient Egypt mysteries.”

“We will see.” Yugi almost felt his courage falter at Kaiba’s determined look but he remembered one of the most important lessons his former partner had told him – _always believe in the heart of the cards._ So he smiled confidently and imagined Atem being proud of him when Kaiba pulled two duel disks out from behind a cupboard.

“Let’s duel.”

\--

His blue-eyes white dragon vanished from the field as his life points hit zero, Yugi’s Dark Magician slowly dissolving as the holographic function of the duel disks was turning off. Seto had lost the duel. Somehow, Yugi had indeed improved his duelling tactics and had managed to beat him. Seto was lost for words and tried to remember the last time he had lost a duel.

_It had been the quarterfinal of the Battle City Finals. Atem, Yugi, both of them beat me that day. It had been meant to be my triumph, just like today. Atem said that the “hatred” in my heart was keeping me from winning, huh. I’m not hating anyone, I’m just...how could I lose to Yugi? Atem was the stronger duellist of them, the one who had made Yugi successful._

“Kaiba?” Yugi was looking at him expectantly, apparently waiting for Seto to admit his defeat. He was not going to get any such thing. Seto gave him his most business-like expression and extended a hand to receive the duel disk back from Yugi and return it to its place. He turned around and moved back to his desk, making it clear that he was going to resume his work, whether or not Yugi had just won a duel against him.

“I know your pride is keeping you from admitting defeat, but this is important, Kaiba. I didn’t challenge you to this duel because I’m bored or wanted to see you defeated, it just seemed like the only way to get your attention and to get you to do the right thing.” Yugi had come closer during his little speech and was now almost towering in front of Seto’s desk, which was in itself almost impossible due to his small height. He was now staring at him intently and it was hard for Seto to keep his eyes on his computer. “Kaiba, please. What else do I have to do to make you realise the importance of this?”

“Fine,” Seto snarled back. “Don’t give me another of your speeches on friendship and how we all need to stick together in difficult times to make things work out. I do realise that I now owe you a trip to Egypt. When will you be ready to leave?”

Yugi seemed almost surprised. _I do value my debts, Yugi, just don’t remind me how I got there._ Seto narrowed his eyes at Yugi in an attempt to get his message across and the smaller man seemed to understand that talking about the lost duel was out of the question if he wanted to keep Seto’s cooperation.

“I would just need to pick up some clothes from home but I could be back in two hours if that suits you.”

“I need to get the jet tanked and I need to tell Mokuba. Other than that I agree with you, let’s get it over with as soon as possible. Where exactly are we going?” Seto had turned back to his computer screen and was now typing coordinates and a flight protocol into different windows. Yugi tried his best to catch a glance at the screen but could only assume that Seto was preparing their trip.

“I have Ishizu’s and Marik’s address in Cairo but I think it might be best to meet at the sight of the Ceremonial Duel since this was the last place we saw Atem. I can call her and let her know when we’ll be there…” Seto could hear the all too familiar enthusiasm in Yugi’s voice that had accompanied him on all the trips he had been going on with their little gang. For them, even the deadliest duel had somehow always seemed like a fun adventure and another riddle to solve. Seto had never been able to understand how they could get so excited about everything, especially Anzu and that Jounuchi guy. _Urg._

“Perfect. Best let her know what we’re looking for so she can start her ancient Egyptian thinking process.” Just like Yugi had returned to his weird enthusiasm about everything in life that included duels and adventures, Seto’s voice had returned to drip with slight contempt at the thought of having to deal with ancient reincarnations again.

_How did I end up in this again? Atem. His name almost popped up in front of his eyes. Atem with his stern face and purple eyes, with a deep determination in his eyes. He seemed both old and wise but at the same time young and adventurous. Every duel had been a challenge, picked with lines of fiery exchange that were each a challenge passing between them. I did enjoy those moments more than any other duels I’ve ever fought. Maybe not even beating Gozaburo and making him adopt us had brought me the same satisfaction._

_The image blurred and was replaced by Atem in his ancient pharaoh garb. They seemed to be standing in his quarters because there was no one else to be seen, it was silent. Neither of them spoke, but they just stared into each other’s eyes. It was almost like a contest, another challenge, daring the other to blink first. It wasn’t a challenge though, but rather the start of something deeper. Atem stepped two steps forward and extended his hands towards the taller man, drew him close, looked up into his eyes. All Seto could see were purple orbs filled with love before he felt their lips meet in some strange other universe._

He breathed out a deep sigh. _This is why I’m going to Egypt, not some duel that I didn’t lose. To find out why those visions are there, and how to stop them._

“Will Mokuba be coming with us?” Yugi was still standing in front of his desk, still looking at Seto, still expecting him to go along with his travel plan. _Have I been out again?_ It didn’t seem like it.

“I’m not sure if it’s a good idea but I’m also quite sure that Mokuba will not be happy to be left back here so yes, he’s probably coming along. But please do not ask me if it’s okay to bring your whole entourage. There is only so much room on a private jet.”  
Yugi laughed at that, probably being fully aware that there was enough space for two or three more people on Seto’s jet. “Sure thing. I’ll see you in two hours and let Ishizu know we’re coming.”

With that, Yugi finally turned around and left Seto to the calls he had to make. Apparently, Seto’s agreement to come along was enough to satisfy him.


	8. VIII.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm an anime-kid so please forgive me if I'm using that more than the manga.

The flight was quite uneventful. It took thirteen hours to fly from Japan to Egypt and after Yugi and Mokuba had chatted for a little while in the enthusiastic way Seto could only blame on their youthfulness, the passengers of the private KaibaCorp jet had turned towards their own thoughts. Mokuba had gotten Yugi to promise him a game of Duel Monsters later on, but right now Yugi seemed to be lost in his own thoughts just like Seto.

_What am I even expecting to find? A broken tomb and fallen stones along with Ishizu reminding me that I am the reincarnation of Atem’s cousin?_ Seto couldn’t help but let out a deep sigh at the thought, focussing back on the screen in front of him. The least he could do when leaving for a spontanoues trip was bring some work with him for the opening of the theme park next week. He couldn’t afford any delay, even if his personal life was witnessing some complications.

“Kaiba, what will you do if Atem comes back?” Yugi pulled him out of his half-hearted attempt to go over the opening celebration. He sounded like he was addressing both his own concerns and Seto.

“What do you expect me to do?” Kaiba huffed out with a laugh. “He was your partner all along, I don’t think I have any say in the matter other than providing you with the current opportunity to entertain the possibility of bringing him back at all.” Saying this out loud felt a little like a stab into his heart. He had indeed never been part of Atem’s life, no more than a respected opponent and rival would be. And yet he felt himself being drawn to the borrowed feelings from his visions and dreams, feeling the urge to wrap the pharaoh in his arms as soon as he would walk out of the afterlife. _This is ridiculous. He is not going to simply walk out of being dead. And if he does, he will not walk into my arms, but Yugi’s._

“I’m just not sure what to say or do. It all went so quickly on that day.” Seto wasn’t sure if Yugi was even still addressing him or rather voicing his own doubts to himself. He settled on believing the latter and staying silent. “Will he just live next to us, in his own body?”

“I have no idea.” Seto had never thought about that – _why would I? –_ but the thought send a thrill through his body. Atem having his own body would mean that he would always be there, not just appear for a duel.

“We don’t even know if he does come back, so let’s better not speculate until we’ve talked to the Ishtars, shall we?” Seto could his own thoughts – and hopes? – short in an attempt to return them both to reality.

“You’re probably right. I was just hoping I might see him again. I do miss him.” _I do, too._ But Seto didn’t dare to say that out loud, lest it become too real a thought and feeling.

“Hey, you’re talking! Can I have that match of Duel Monsters yet?” Mokuba jumped out of his seat in front of the two and looked at Yugi expectantly.

“We might as well, there’s nothing else we can do right now.” Yugi gave in, pulling his deck out of his pocket. Mokuba eagerly got out his own, along with a duelling mat. He was going to lose, all three of them knew that, but Mokuba had inherited the Kaiba trait of seeking out every arising challenge. Seto couldn’t help but smile and be a little proud of his little brother when he drew his first card.

\--

It wasn’t long after the duel that they landed in the Egyptian dessert. Seto still wasn’t convinced this had been the right decision, but he was the first to leave the jet and step down the stairs into the sand. It all looked very familiar and he felt a slight pain in his heart. _What the -?_ “Seto, we’re in Egypt!!” Mokuba basically jumped in the sand like it was a huge pile of snow that might burst and evaporate into the sky around him. Seto had to smile unwillingly at the enthusiasm his younger brother was showing.

“Ishizu.” Yugi had descended as well and made his way towards where Ishizu and Marik were standing in front of the ruins.

“Welcome back.” Marik only smirked at them, clearly thinking they must be mad. Who was Seto to blame him?

“Since you mention it – what’s your plan?” Seto demanded, not waiting for the others to finish their friendly welcomes. Mokuba gave him a shocked look as though he had just stopped him from building a sandcastle and thereby destroying his happiness.

“Yugi said you needed help and to meet you at the pharaoh’s tomb, and that you’re worried Atem might not have passed on into the afterlife but stayed inside your soul. There’s no plan we could have made for you.” Ishizu replied in a tone that was way too relaxed for Seto’s liking.

“Couldn’t you predict the future only a year ago?” He didn’t even expect an answer – the Millenium Items had been shattered when Atem had died; Ishizu, Marik and Odeon had fulfilled their task as tomb keepers and were probably living happily ever after.

“Kaiba said he has been getting visions of Atem as his past self and I think his soul might be trapped in Kaiba somehow. Atem once told me there might be a way to detach part of your soul to someone you love…” Yugi set out to explain but Seto cut him short.

“Nonsense. Atem and I weren’t in any kind of relationship.” The words stung in the air but it was true. Just because he had been dreaming of kissing Atem over and over in the past days didn’t mean that any of it was true.

“If you do want our help, you should consider listening to what Ishizu has to say. You wouldn’t be the first gay guy in Egypt.” The smirk on Marik’s face was unnerving him.

“Just because you’re caring more about getting laid than getting your life together, doesn’t mean all of us do.” Seto instantly regretted his snarky remark when he heard Mokuba let out a shocked gasp next to him.

“Someone seems to be in need of a good lay here – no wonder you want to bring your dead boyfriend back from the dead.” Seto couldn’t help but stare at him in surprise. _How dare he! That stupid -!_ “Are you willing to listen then?” The smirk only deepened on Marik’s face and Seto made a mental note to find out who Marik was seeing and make him pay for this humiliation.

“This whole thing is ridiculous! I’m merely doing Yugi a favour here.” They didn’t need to know he was doing so because he had lost a duel. 

Yugi let out a small cough that might be even more startling than Marik’s constant smirking. Apparently he wanted to make peace again. “Well, I can confirm that you two were not connected in that way while Atem and I were sharing a body.” Marik had the audacity to laugh again, probably thinking about introducing the topic of sex again. Ishizu was quick enough to continue Yugi’s strand of thought though and Seto silently thanked her.

“Yugi and Atem are right – those close to the Gods had the tradition of intervening their souls with their loved ones, thereby becoming one for eternity. Yugi told me that Atem said a part of his soul would always stay with the priest who is your ancestor. It is quite possible that this part of his soul is trying to contact you right now.”

“Why would it do so now?” It felt strange to Seto to call a part of Atem “it”, even if he didn’t believe that this could actually be true.

“Because you have to allow him into your mind. In the ancient days, it was quite usual that partners would be able to stay in touch with their deceased through their mind. Of course, both individuals knew about the vow that had been made and were accepting of the communication. Since you are not aware or even approving of this connection with Atem, his only way is sending you visions when you do think of him.”

Seto sighed. _This does sound oddly convincing._ “This is ridiculous. How would that even work? He gave that priest a part of his soul thousands of years ago and when he died last year, it was magically transferred to me?”

“It has always been with you, since you were born as the reincarnation of Priest Seto. You might not have felt the connection as such, but you might have noticed that you were at least drawn to duelling him.”

Seto had to admit that Ishizu was making a lot of sense. He looked around and saw Yugi and Mokuba eyeing him expectantly as if they were waiting for him to say that yes, he was totally sure that Atem had been a part of his soul for his whole life. Even Marik had dropped his smirk in the hope for a positive answer.

 


	9. IX.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't have much time to write for the next month, so I hope you enjoy this until university will release me in August and I can return to posting more often!

Seto closed his eyes. _Atem?_ He focused on the pharaoh, bringing a picture of his face up in his mind. _I must have gone truly mad to listen to those fools and start looking for a trace of someone else’s soul in my mind._

 _“Seto.”_ He jumped in surprise as he more felt than heard the familiar voice in his head. Atem sounded more calm and ancient than ever. Following the feeling of his voice, Seto found more of his presence in his mind. It was a curious feeling and he couldn’t really determine its character but there was certainly a sense of _Atem_ on his mind, maybe comparable to smelling someone’s perfume and recognising them from their scent.

 _“Are you seriously in my head or am I just getting mad because I have been talking to your friends for too long?”_ Thinking of them, Seto briefly wondered about those standing around him and opening his eyes, getting back to the present and the real life. But hearing Atem’s voice _inside_ of his head had made him too curious to return just yet. He turned his attention back to the feeling of the other man’s presence. A silent chuckle seemed to come his way.

 _“You might just be very good at deceiving yourself, Kaiba, just like when you thought you might beat me.”_ The return of the snarky undertone made Seto forget that he was practically talking to himself. It was too real, too long forgotten and too welcome to ignore.

 _“You’re really there.”_ He breathed out, neither sure nor caring in what dimension he was saying this and if Mokuba, Yugi and the Egyptians might be watching him talk to himself. A sudden feeling of dread rolled over him. _“But, how have you spent a year in my mind without – anything?” Did my ignorance hold Atem prison and make his life a living hell?_

Another small laugh seemed to roll through him, mocking Seto’s perception of reality, as he seemed to laugh at himself. _“I have spent more years in a puzzle than you can imagine, Kaiba. Don’t worry about my sanity. Being ignored is a bit inconvenient, yes, especially if you were expecting to go to the afterlife and live happily ever after. It seems I couldn’t quite let you go.”_ The mixture of fondness and the familiar dark humour startled Seto. He couldn’t quite place the mocking undertone in the pharaoh’s voice. _Had he really just accepted his fate after being denied living “happily ever after”? I never wanted to deny him his happy ending._

 _“I never wanted you to suffer, I’m sorry.”_ His heart grew heavy with sorrow as he tried to feel a response from the other man. He couldn’t really see anything, just feel Atem’s presence and the sense of their voices inside his mind. A thought flashed through his mind: “ _Can you read my thoughts?”_

 _“Don’t worry, you’ve been pretty good at shutting me out. Like Ishizu said, it’s only when you think of me that I have access to your mind. And it is only when you actively think of me that we can talk. You’re still in control.”_ Seto blushed at the words, remembering how intimate Atem and him had been in those dreams. It had certainly caught his attention but didn’t help making him feel any more comfortable now. He quickly shooed those thoughts away, not quite trusting that Atem wasn’t seeing how he longed for the feeling of his lips on his own again.

 _“So. What do we do?”_ He asked instead.

 _“Acknowledging my existence in your mind was certainly the first important step.”_ Atem paused. _“As used as I am to being stuck somewhere, I’d rather not spend the rest of your life in the back of your mind though.”_ It was Seto’s turn to let out a startled laugh now. Atem would certainly have a place at the back of his head – and heart – for the rest of his life, if not quite so literally.

 _“What can I do?”_ Seto suddenly felt despair at the realisation that he had no idea how to help Atem get back to his own body, or the afterlife. How could you even create a body?

A calming wave of reassurance streamed through him. _“Talk to Ishizu, they should still be able to help even without the Millennium Items. And I think in the end, it will come down to us. Yugi told you there had to be a ritual with a personal connection, didn’t he?”_

The only personal thing Seto could think of was the memory Atem lying in his arms, and he shook his head with renewed despair. _What kind of personal ritual could there possible be?_ He must have sent the last thought towards Atem because he heard the pharao’s voice just before he opened his eyes.

_“It’s time to duel.”_

_\--  
_

He was sitting in the warm Egyptian sand, propped up against a KC bag and surrounded by four worried faces. “You passed out,” Mokuba explained as Seto shot his brother a questioning glance. The small boy was sitting next to his brother, a worried look in his eyes.

“Are you alright?” Yugi asked and squatted down as well. It was getting considerably too crowded around him.

“I’m fine!” Seto jumped up, unwilling to let himself be coddled by everyone, especially his younger brother and Yugi. “I believe you.” His firm tone silenced everyone and put a small smile on Ishizu’s face.

“Did you talk to the pharaoh?” Her calm voice was nothing compared to the excited look Yugi gave him at the realisation.

“He said we’d have to duel.” Seto looked at Ishizu questioningly. “And that you could help.”

“I’m afraid it’s not that easy. We don’t have the Millennium Items anymore and the tomb is buried with it. There is nothing we can use to put Atem in a body even to duel you, least to bring him back.” Yugi’s and Seto’s faces fell simultaneously.

“But Atem said it would work.” Seto hated how he sounded like a child crying over his broken toy. _You can’t just give me hope and then take it away._

“Is there no other way?” Yugi asked in his stead. “Kaiba has made all kinds of duel disks in his life and maybe we can use the anniversary of the Ceremonial Duel to our advantage.”

Ishizu frowned. “We’d need duel disks that can work with magic. And a magic card.”

“Maybe Pegasus can help?” Seto groaned at Yugi’s suggestion. He hated the man with a passion, even if he was his business partner and quite capable at what he was doing. “He designed cards that could trap your soul in it. He might just be able to create one that can free your soul.”

“It’s a start.” Ishizu looked to Seto for approval but he only shook his head.

“I’m not asking that man for help. He nearly got us killed and he kidnapped Mokuba.”

“Fine, if you’re too stubborn, I can ask him. Right now.” Yugi got out his phone and dialled Pegasus’ number even as Seto shot him another threatening glance. He did not want that man involved in anything. Yugi only distanced himself from the others as someone picked up the phone.

\--

“Yugi-boy, how lovely to hear your voice! I haven’t heard from you in such a long time – a year almost!” The secretary had put Yugi through as soon as he’d mentioned his name, apparently being on some list of favoured people because of his duelling skills.

“Pegasus, we need your help.”

“Ooh, you know I’m always glad to be of service, Yugi-boy. I can’t promise you anything though, what is it?”

Yugi let out a deep sigh. He might as well tell the truth right away. They were running out of time. “We need a duel disk and a magic card that will be able to split Atem’s soul from Seto’s and bring him back to his own body.”

“My, my, that is quite a task, Yugi-boy. And quite a tale! Pray tell how did this come about?” Pegasus’ voice was way too excited as he seemed to be chasing for gossip whenever he could.

“Kaiba has been getting visions lately and we have found out that Atem is trapped in his soul through some old ritual that happened between him and Seto’s ancestor. They need to perform a duel as their trademark to break Atem’s soul free. But we don’t have any of the Millennium Items or anything connected to the last ritual left. I thought you might know how to create a card since you once used them to … trap people inside of them.”

A heavy silence followed on the other side of the line. Yugi started to worry he might have scared Pegasus off just as the man started to speak again.

“I might have an idea, Yugi-boy, but I might just need some help from Kaiba-boy for this.”

Yugi almost jumped with joy. “Are you really going to help us?”

Pegaus replied with a sickly sweet laugh. “Oh, Yugi-boy, of course I will. You know I can’t resist the chance of a good show and this will be just it – trying to get someone back from the dead. I shall say it will be very entertaining.”

“Even though I don’t quite approve of your motives, thank you. Just one more thing: Do you think you could have it ready by 24 March, Egyptian time?” Yugi asked tentatively, worried he might lose the man’s support by demanding a tight schedule.

“Ahh, Yugi-Boy, I might just manage. Can you hand the phone to Kaiba-boy, please, I need to get a plan for a duel disk off him.”

“Thank you,” Yugi said as he walked back and held out the phone to Kaiba.

“Please, Kaiba, he is willing to help us and needs information from you.” Kaiba shot him an annoyed frown but took hold of the phone, holding it to his ear.

“Pegasus, what is it?” Yugi stared at him with a threatening expression in his eyes. They couldn’t risk the only hope they had because Kaiba was too proud and stubborn to ask for help. The next thing – a rather angry “No I am not giving you the plans for my invention!” – he heard didn’t exactly get his hopes up, either.

Yugi settled on joining the quiet murmur of Mokuba and Ishizu’s chat about how their new ritual would work out. He still glanced over to where Kaiba was angrily stalking across the sand, kicking at it in frustration every now and then. He really hoped Kaiba wouldn’t screw this up.


	10. X.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update took way too long - I'm really sorry!  
> Life turned out to be even busier with free time than with a uni schedule. Hope you enjoy this chapter (:

Seto was furious when he hung up the phone. Pegasus had lured him into sending him copies of his latest duel disk constructions, basically giving away the basis of his company’s success. He had received a signed confirmation from Pegasus in return, saying that he would not try to sell the duel disks made from this special plan. But he knew better than to trust the man.

The only thing that had made him give into Yugi’s pleas and Pegasus’ demands was the lingering feeling of Atem’s mind at the back of his own. He wasn’t sure if he was only remembering their exchange, or if Atem was actually present right now, listening maybe. It made Seto feel very curious and eager to talk to the pharaoh again, while at the same time freaking him out because he wasn’t alone in his head.

Mokuba came jumping towards him with a happy expression in his eyes. His little brother was excited about the possibility of spending a few days away from school, seeing Yugi and potentially witnessing an exciting duel between his brother and Atem. Seto couldn’t blame him for his childish glee, even though his mind was occupied elsewhere. Taking a moment to think about the situation it occurred to him that Atem had most likely actively sent him those visions of the two of them making out. _What the actual fuck?_ _Why would he do that?_ Seto cursed under his breath as he prepared to demand answers from the man that had taken residence in the back of his mind.

Someone tucking at his sleeve stopped him. “Are we going to stay with Ishizu and Marik?” Mokuba was looking at him with the same hopeful agitation as before. “Please?”

“I don’t know, Mokie, KaibaCorp doesn’t just stop running because we’re here."

  
“But it’s such a long flight and we’ll only be here for a couple of days. We can go see the pyramids!” The excitement in his younger brother’s voice was undeniable and moved Seto to reconsider his options.

“You are more than welcome to stay with us,” Ishziu chimed in as she stepped a bit closer to the two brothers. “We have two guest rooms in our house, so there is enough room for the three of you.” Seto glanced back to his jet, indicating that his pilot had to stay somewhere as well. “We’re not too far from Cairo – there’s plenty of hotels and even a regular airport,” Ishizu added in answer to his stare.

Seto didn’t feel too comfortable staying in Egypt for four – _no, three, the time long flight and the time difference had moved them to 21 March already –_ days, but both Mokuba’s happy smile and the lingering desire to speak to Atem again made him want to stay. It also couldn’t hurt to use the remaining time to find out more about this weird soul-merging. And to berate Atem for showing him the two of them making-out. Seto couldn’t deny that he hadn’t enjoyed the more than dream-like feeling of the pharaoh’s skin and lips, but he felt angry at the thought of having received the visions purposefully. And he couldn’t help but feel exposed at Atem knowing that he enjoyed the idea of sleeping with him. _I don’t. It was a dream, it wasn’t me and it weren’t my actions and words. It will never happen in real life._

“We will stay. Get this over with and then everything can go back to normal in four days.” He needed that. The comfort of his own home and an empty mind.

\--

The house that the Ishtars lived in turned to be out more of a mansion than a house. It was built on an expansive area of land on the outskirts of Cairo and consisted of two vast stories, surrounded by a beautiful garden. It could have been in a movie. But then again, so could the Kaiba mansion. Even though it lacked the palm trees and the statues prominent here. Seto had to admit that it looked rather impressive.

A familiar face – Rishid, if he remembered correctly – greeted them at the door. Ishizu greeted him with a chaste kiss and a loving smile before turning around to her three visitors. Seto could only see Marik scowl at them from the corner of his eye. “I think you already know each other, come in.” They were led around the house with by Ishizu while Rishid set off to ready the guest rooms and Marik seemed to disappear into his next mischief. Seto didn’t mind too much, but promised himself to get back to the man for laughing at him earlier. Mokuba and Yugi seemed to duel have a duel of “awws” going on between them, gawping at the statues of Egyptian gods that were placed in seemingly every corner and admiring the delicate patterns on the ceiling and the colourful floor tiles. Seto was rather lost in his thoughts to notice all these negligibilities. He didn’t want to faint in the middle of the hall though, so he waited until they had been assigned their – sufficiently large, luckily – rooms and Mokuba and Yugi had been led on to the kitchen to sit down and close his eyes.

_“Atem?” – “Mh?” The response was immediate, but the pharaoh’s voice was somewhere between tired and lazy, like he had been sleeping and waiting at the same time._

_“You do know what’s happened and that this is probably all going to work, if it is going to work at all?” Seto still doubted his mental health when talking inwardly like that, even though it came to him more natural with each time._

_“Yes, I have heard your plan. I am glad you could put your differences with Pegasus aside for a moment. You know I like him no more than you do, but he might be our only help in this complicated matter since the stone table has been destroyed.”_

_“You’re right.” Seto paused, unsure what to say. He still wanted to be angry at Atem, he still was, but it wasn’t easy to shout at him inwardly. With the other man’s presence surrounding his consciousness, Seto was also feeling considerably less angry and agitated. Damn that man and his magical powers._

_A low chuckle greeted him at that and Seto found back to his anger. “Oh, stop it. You’re just sitting there – somewhere - in some bodiless form in my mind and you think you can listen and do whatever you want and laugh at me for helping you? Who do you think you are, making me your ancient priest in those fantasies of yours? You could have just fucking talked to me like you do now. What was the point of making me relive your weird memories?”_

_There was silence. Seto felt content at the lack of sound, feeling like he had won a tiny battle by telling Atem off and making him speechless, if only for a moment._

_“I am sorry I startled you. Those are your own memories in a way though, and I think you have to accept their reality in order to understand the way in which we are connected.”_

_Atem’s voice sounded old and serious, and Seto could almost feel him pull back from the space they had shared in his mind. He suddenly felt quite alone, but also still content at having shown Atem his place. He had apologised! Above all, Seto felt puzzled and unsure what to make of the pharaoh’s revelation. ‘My memories? I still don’t believe that I am the ancestor of that Priest Seto and I certainly do not remember being in love with him. Understanding the way in which we are connected? I’m ready to believe that the pharaoh and his priest were close enough for Atem to seal a piece of his soul inside the other man. But I still can’t see my own place in the story. The fact that Atem has ended up in my mind might count as evidence towards my ancestry from that priest, but why would it change anything in the relationship between Atem and me? Yes, we are stuck together right now, but it doesn’t mean any change in our “connection” to each other. We duelled and we challenged each other, then he died, only to return inside my mind. Now he will claim back his body through some ritual and then continue onto a life at Yugi’s side. That is it. There is nothing I need to understand.’_

Seto got up from where he’d been sitting on his bed, ignoring the tuck of ‘ _What if he’s in love with you?’_ at the back of his thoughts. It was a faint little strand that had started to form at the pharaoh’s honesty and his almost hurt reaction at Seto’s refusal. But there was no reason to believe in such a feeling. Neither of them had ever wanted anything else but a duel from the other.

He finally caught free of his thoughts and the faint possibility that had been building there. Seto got up and opened the door, looking around the grand hallway. He heard Mokuba’s and Yugi’s excited voices from the end of the hallway. _Children!_ Yugi was a couple of months older than himself, but he still thought of the small man with his spiky hair as a child. He had kept his cheery spirit and the easy enthusiasm that was characteristic for children. Sometimes Seto could envy him for his attitude and outlook onto the world, but he was used to having grown-up before his time and enjoyed the position and rank he’d earned himself amongst the leading CEOs of the world. It was where he belonged, he couldn’t imagine being excited by petty things like the fresh smell of pancakes that was reaching him now. _Pancakes, seriously? We’re in freaking Egypt._

It were indeed pancakes that greeted him when he found the kitchen at the end of the hall. Mokuba and Yugi were standing around the stove with big smiles in their faces, putting the freshly made dough into the pan and trying to throw the cakes into the air when they had to be turned. Ishizu was watching them with an even bigger smile, obviously enjoying the simple joy of the pair. Seto found himself being captured by the picture of domesticity as well. He wished he could offer Mokuba this more often.

“Seto, look! Ishizu has made us pancake dough! Yugi has managed to catch every one so far!” Mokuba had turned around and was now directing his big smile at his brother. Seto couldn’t help but smile back.

“It’s good that Ishizu made the dough though – otherwise I wouldn’t trust it to be edible.” Mokuba pouted at the joke but quickly returned to throwing pancakes into the air and trying to catch them in the right moment. “Look, Yugi, I can do it almost as good as you!” “Almost,” the older teased.

Ishizu approached him. “I hope you don’t mind me letting them make dinner.” _Yes, I’m definitely the adult amongst adults here._

“No, it’s alright. Thank you for taking such good care of us. It’s a really…difficult situation.” He received a small smile at that, somewhere between knowing and plotting.

“Have you come to terms with the pharaoh being connected to you then?”

“Ha!” Seto couldn’t help but laugh out loud. “You all keep reminding me of my connection to him. We’ve never shared anything beyond a common love for duelling and the drive to win and beat the other.”

Ishizu only shook her head at him before turning to the door. “Then it might be good you have three more days to think on that.”

And she left towards the hallway, maybe to announce Marik that their house guests had decided pancakes were for dinner. Seto turned to look over the boys’ shoulders and couldn’t help but feel quite lost at the insisting mysteriousness of every Egyptian he’d ever met.


	11. XI.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't start to say how sorry I am for the delay - and how happy and thankful I am for those of you still following this little story (:

The next days passed in a blur.

Mokuba and Yugi enjoyed the possibility to travel around Egypt. Yugi seemed to be on some mission to wander his soul mate’s tracks and see every pyramid and mythical place that he could find. Mokuba followed eagerly, taking everything in and being awed by the greatness of the pyramids and the excitement of seeing so many new places. Seto went with them the first afternoon, but spent most of his time at the Ishtar mansion. There were mails to check and calls to be made, but he also didn’t feel up for long daytrips around the Egyptian dessert. He felt like an intruder to the pharaoh’s realm and tried to keep from contacting him again. It just didn’t feel right.

-

On the second day, Yugi found him sitting in the secluded garden in the middle of the house.

Seto looked up when he heard a rustling sound coming from behind where he was sitting on one of the benches where he had been staring into a little pond for a while. The pretence of working was still held up by the opened laptop on his knees.

“Kaiba?” Yugi asked him cautiously. “Can I talk to you for a bit?”

“Of course. Sit down.” Startled out of his trance-like state, Seto’s voice was unsteadier than he’d wished when he answered. Yugi seemed to be taken aback by the unfamiliar tone as well, and approached Seto rather slowly, setting next to him on the bench. Glancing up, Seto recognised a look of worry on the other’s face and quickly closed his laptop to assure him of his undivided attention.

“What is it?”

Yugi seemed to grow even more nervous now, rubbing his hands on his thighs and hiding his eyes behind his bangs. _Oh, how different from Atem he looks. How could I not have noticed the contrast in the way they move and look from the beginning?_

“I’m worried about Atem,” Yugi admitted. Seto fully turned towards him now, trying to encourage him to go with a slight nod. “I’m not sure how to say it, but I’m kind of scared, you know. About what’s going to happen if he comes back tomorrow. I haven’t seen or talked to him for a year! And we’ve been a part of each other’s lives for so long before that, I can’t imagine a life where he is not a part of me, but a separate person. I couldn’t even imagine living a life without him in it, but here I am living it. So… Oh, I don’t know. I’m not even sure why I’m telling you this. I just thought…maybe he had mentioned something to you?”

Yugi looked up at him hopefully, his eyes mirroring the fear and uncertainty of his words. Taken aback by Yugi’s honesty, Seto didn’t quite know how to react. He had felt similar concerns about Atem, but he would never have voiced them, let alone to Yugi.

“I’m afraid he hasn’t mentioned anything, I’m sorry.” Seto finally answered after trying to find the right words. “But I have shut him out quite a bit recently, so I think that might be a reason as well. It just felt wrong to have someone else talking to you inside your mind.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean. I used to do shut him out at the beginning, too, but then you get used to it - ”

“He’s not staying in my mind though.” Seto threw in.

“Of course.” Yugi sounded both sad and relieved. “What do you think it will be like when he’s back?” He asked with a dash of hope in his voice and made Seto lost for words once more. While he had been thinking about what might happen, he had never quite come to a solution that would seem either most likely or most desirable. And admitting that he didn’t know felt too much like admitting defeat.

“I imagine he will live with you and make me lose a thousand duels, what do you think?”

Yugi laughed at Seto’s attempt at a joke and nodded. “Yeah, I hope he will choose to live with me. We could put another bed in my room and he could help grandpa in the games shop until he knows what he’d like to do. But I’m scared he won’t want to stay.”

“Why not?”

“There’s nothing there for him,” Yugi admitted.

“But there’s you.” Seto wasn’t used to the role of comforting friend but he was sure that Atem would like to return to a life with Yugi. And he couldn’t quite deal with the sadness on Yugi’s face that seemed to settle in and threateningly looked like tears were forming.

“He has you. He has your friends and duelling. And there’s nowhere else for him to go, if you want to put it that way.”

Yugi looked up behind his bangs. “Atem could stay here though, live with the Ishtars and be … Egyptian. Won’t he look Egyptian, with a darker skin and all?” Seto couldn’t help but let out a small laugh at that. Atem had looked a bit more tanned in those dreams.

“I have no idea what his skin will look like, Yugi. I think we’ll see tomorrow. I would bet a lot on him wanting to stay with you though. You’re like his brother after all, aren’t you?”

Yugi sighed and then a small smile played on his lips. “I suppose you’re right, yes. Thank you, Seto. I didn’t think talking to you would make me feel better.”

Both the use of his first name and the honest thanks startled Seto into silence again, and he missed Yugi getting up and leaving the garden after gently clapping Seto on the shoulder. A strange sense of _I could have asked him about Atem!_ settled in his mind when he looked up again, but then again he didn’t enjoy admitting uncertainty.

Taking in a deep breath, Seto opened his laptop again and continued writing the email he had been typing before this rather unusual encounter.

\--

When everyone had settled down for the night that day, Seto couldn’t quite keep from thinking about both Ishizu’s and Yugi’s input into the whole Atem situation. Mokuba had just been excited about the upcoming day and the upcoming duel, about seeing some “magical special effects” as he had labelled Pegasus’ input into the whole affair. But Seto couldn’t shake off a very odd feeling of being scared.

_It isn’t even about not knowing what is going to happen. I know that activating that card will bring a temporary form of Atem back and he will be able to duel me. And he will win, as he always did and always will. Then he will get his body back and all will be well. He will live on with Yugi and yeah, that’s that. What’s bothering me?_

_“Seto?” Atem’s voice was faint at the back of his mind. He didn’t think he would hear from him again, but thinking of what might happen the next day must have lured the pharaoh out of his mind corner._

_“What is it?” He sounded harsher than he might have intended._

_“I just wanted to talk about if there’s anything you’d like to talk about before we will most likely go our separate ways again tomorrow. I know this isn’t what you wanted and I know you want nothing to do with me, or your ancestor, but. I might have hoped we could stay in touch for a fortnightly duel if tomorrow works out.”_

_For the second time that day, Seto was shook into ultimate speechlessness by a spiky-haired guy. Atem must have been thinking about their situation as well. Seto couldn’t help but feel pleased once again, at having succeeded to make Atem rethink what he’d done and said._

_“Yeah, why ever not. I might yet succeed to beat you one day.”_

_“Who knows? Thank you. There have been some ideas going round my head to what I might do with my newly won life and I would really appreciate not having to give up on duelling. I always loved the challenge that was duelling you.” Atem sounded a little relieved now, and Seto froze a little at the emotion the pharaoh was putting into his words._

_“You’re welcome.”_

_Silence. And a slight warm feeling of gratefulness._

_“If you don’t mind though, I’d like to be well-rested for the duel tomorrow. We all know you’re going to win, but I’d still like to give a good performance.” It also felt safer not to continue with conversation with its new-found fondness._

_“Good night, Seto. I’ll see you tomorrow.”_

And indeed, he would see Atem tomorrow. In the same country, the same spot he had last seen him one year ago.


End file.
